How A Superhero Learns To Fly
by FeedMeFanfiction
Summary: Robin and Raven's sudden relationship triggers a lot of tension between the team, including a jealous Beast Boy and Starfire. What will happen when Beast Boy finds out the real reason to why the two birds started to date?
1. Chapter 1

**How A Superhero Learns To Fly**

Chapter 1: Prologue

He always loved her. Not like how a brother loves a sister or how a father loves a daughter, but how a changeling loved an empath.

The day he would admit it to her would be the day he ate meat, but he still liked to create fantasies in his free time of how he imagined it would go down like.

He would make up basic fantasies, just consisting of him admitting his feelings and her simply returning them, but he would also make more... _detailed_ ones if he had the time. Sometimes, if he was feeling adventurous, he would even think of them moving out of the tower and starting a family together.

Alas, in reality he couldn't even make eye contact with her without getting flustered. But his shyness wasn't the only thing in the way of their unlikely relationship; she had a boyfriend.

To top it off, her sweetheart was one of his most trusted friends, and also his leader.

Yes, he was none other than Robin, leader of the Titans, Dick Grayson.

The two birds of the Titans had been dating for half a year, and their relationship had done nothing except rip the team apart.

After two weeks, Starfire couldn't bare the sight of them for much longer and made the decision to join Titans East and be replaced by Kid Flash and Jinx.

Robin had begged for her not to go, but the Tamaranian refused to respond to him after he harshly told her that they would never be anything more than friends.

The changeling didn't understand _how_ they were still dating; it had been six months and the most they had done was hug. He knew that Raven was the sort of person who would want to take things slow in relationships, but he didn't think for her to want to take it _that slow._

But Raven was Raven and he wasn't Raven. He was Beast Boy; a juvenile green boy who'd fallen madly in love with his teammate.

He sat in his room, thinking the same things that Starfire once had. Should he just go? With him gone, there would still be a reasonable amount of people on the team. The only thing stopping him was the fact that the couple were completely oblivious to his feelings; and would demand to know why he suddenly wanted to leave.

He could always just disappear without telling anyone but he wouldn't want to worry Victor and Wally, who over the years had become his two closest friends.

There was also the fact that he couldn't _stand_ to be away from Raven for too long.

Garfield Logan was one smitten shapeshifter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Way It Was

"Alright Titans, I have the new schedule for patrol this week," Robin said, handing the pieces of paper to everyone.

 _ **Patrol Schedule**_

 _ **Monday: Raven, Jinx (6pm-11pm)**_

 _ **Tuesday: Robin, Kid Flash (6pm-11pm)**_

 _ **Wednesday: Cyborg, Robin (7pm-12am)**_

 _ **Thursday: Raven, Beast Boy (5pm-10pm)**_

 _ **Friday: Kid Flash, Jinx (10pm- 3am)**_

"Aw, babe, look! Friday will be our date night!" Kid Flash exclaimed to his girlfriend.

"There will be absolutely _no_ dating while on patrol, Wally," Robin stated, giving a slight smirk to the speedster.

Kid Flash scoffed in response and wrapped an arm around Jinx, causing her to blush slightly at the sudden contact.

Beast Boy could barely contain his excitement. He usually loathed every second of patrol; he was mostly paired with Jinx which was undoubtedly awkward.

But now he had Raven all to himself on Thursday night for five hours, and he _definitely_ was going to take advantage of that.

"I'll see you all in the training room in two hours. Raven, can I borrow you for a second?" said Robin.

"Sure," she replied with almost no emotion.

The two made their way out of the common room with a jealous Beast Boy watching their every move. Well, watching Raven's every move to be exact.

He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

 _Damn,_ he thought. _Robin doesn't know just how lucky he is. Just **look** at her curves!_

He was brought out of his thoughts when his metallic best friend nudged him on the shoulder. "Dude, stop checkin' her out."

"Huh? I wasn't!" Beast Boy protested.

"She's taken, man. By our _leader._ He'll have your ass if he catches you starin' at her like that," said Cyborg.

"Oh, I beg to differ! Remember when Adonis pinned her down last week and he didn't do anything?" Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

"Uh, he shot the guy in the face with a birdarang," the half-robot replied, narrowing his eyebrows. "He's still in the hospital."

"Well he didn't seem that bothered by it!"

"Have you forgotten that this is _Robin_ we're talking about? Unless it involves Slade, he's not bothered by anything! He has to put the mission before his feelings, and he's told us that countless times and that we should do the same. And we do, most of the time. If anything happened to Rae on the battlefield, he would have to keep his cool," Cyborg explained, making his way over to the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Guys stare at her all the time, so what difference does it make if I do too?"

"You live with her."

"So?"

"You could, you know..."

"I could what?" Beast Boy asked, matching his friends' not-so-subtle glare with his confused one. "Wait, you think I'm going to _jump_ her or something?"

"Well..."

"Dude! That is so _wrong!_ " he exclaimed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she is _hot,_ but I would never!"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry man, I just, I don't know. Forget I said anything," his best friend said before devouring a bacon sandwich.

* * *

"Three people this month? Are there any connections between them?" Raven asked, plotting a particular location on the map of Jump City in the evidence room.

"Not that I know of," Robin replied.

"Wait, show me the picture of the schoolgirl."

"Which one?"

"The redhead from Jump City Prep- the one murdered three weeks ago," Raven replied.

"Alright," Robin said, displaying a picture onto the screen.

"She has green eyes," the empath said, narrowing her eyes and taking a step closer to examine the picture better.

"She does," Robin said.

"And look at her skin- it's naturally tanned; almost orange."

"Your point?"

"Does she remind you of anyone?"

Robin narrowed his eyes in confusion under his mask, before widening them and taking a step back.

"Starfire," they both said in unison.

"The zoologist who was killed last week- show me his picture," Raven demanded.

Robin nodded and displayed a picture of a blonde young adult in uniform.

"Blue eyes, blonde hair," Raven stated, rummaging through some drawers to get his folder. She scanned it's contents quickly before handing it to Robin. "He worked with animals."

"Of course he did; he was a zoologist, Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes in frustration. "I know that! Just look at his physical features."

Robin examined the picture before turning his attention back to her. "He looks like your average everyday civilian."

"He was," she replied sadly. "Do you remember when Garfield showed us what he looked like before his accident?"

"Yeah, never thought I'd see him so serious," the masked leader replied. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Don't you see the similarities between this victim and Beast Boy? They both have a connection with animals and they have the same features. Before Beast Boy turned green, I mean."

Robin eyes widened in horror and realisation. "You're right."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, no, they wouldn't. Not suddenly."

"This wasn't sudden, Dick. They've been planning it for a while, can't you tell? This was all done deliberately. The latest victim; the mechanic. Can you show me his picture again?"

"There's no need."

"Why not?"

"We both already know he resembles Cyborg," Robin said, pinching his nose. "Just _what_ are they trying to do?"

"I don't know. This is most likely a warning. What do we do?"

"You're on patrol with Beast Boy on Thursday. Keep him close and make sure to be aware of anything suspicious."

"Alright. But are you sure that it's okay to let him-"

"He'll be fine. He can handle himself; he's demonstrated many times before. Now let's go, I have to call Titans East. We need Starfire here," said Robin.

"Are you sure? She _despises_ me."

"Positive. It doesn't matter how she feels, Raven. This mission is more important."

* * *

"Hey Aqualad," Robin said into his communicator. "Where's Starfire?"

"She's watching some chick flick with Karen," he replied with a chuckle. "Why? Something wrong?"

"You could say that. Could I speak to her?"

"Yeah, sure. Kori! Robin wants to speak to you!" Aqualad called.

Robin scowled. Since when did Aqualad have the right to call her Kori?

He was brought out of his envious thoughts when he was greeted by the Tamaranian.

"Robin, it has been a long time. Why do you wish to speak to me?" Starfire bluntly asked.

"We need you to come back home."

"I _am_ home."

"Titans Tower, Starfire; we need you here."

"Why? Has Raven broken your heart similar to how you broke mine? Do you only want me there because I am the second choice?"

"No, it's nothing like that. This is serious; we need you back for an important mission. Could you just put your feelings aside for once?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Could you _have_ feelings for once?" she snapped back. "I will arrive tomorrow. I will not be staying for any longer than three days and you will _not_ speak to me about anything that does not concern the mission. Goodbye, Robin."

 _Well,_ Robin thought. _Remind me to not get on the bad side of a Tamranian again._

"It's because you broke her heart," a familiar voice said, bringing the leader out of his thoughts.

"Beast Boy? You startled me."

"She's like that because of you."

* * *

 **AN: This chapter is confusing, I know. I promise it will make more sense as the story progresses. If you have any questions, please let me know!**

 **FMF**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hidden Desires

"Excuse me?" Robin said, taken aback by his teammate's words.

"You changed her, dude. I don't even know _why._ Like, one day you were head over heels in love with her, and the next you seemed to hate her guts. What did she do, cheat on you or something? Wait, were you guys even dating?" Beast Boy asked.

"That is none of your business!" Robin exclaimed. He took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, "Look, Garfield, I have _important_ work to be doing right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Jeez, do you ever wanna talk about anything other than _work_?"

"Not at the moment, no. Now if you excuse me-"

"See ya," Beast Boy cut him off before making his way to his room.

Robin's eyes followed him out of the room. He ran a gloved hand through his hair before pinching his nose and squinting his eyes under his mask.

"Is that what they think I did?" he asked to himself. "They think I did it because she, I don't know, cheated on me?"

He grunted before switching the room's light off. "Soon. I'll tell them soon," he said, leaving the room as he did so.

* * *

"Hey guys! Starfire's here!" Cyborg shouted, almost screamed, to the residents of Titans Tower.

"Dude! You don't need to shout- I'm right here!" Beast Boy shouted back, carelessly dropping the controller he had in his hand on the floor. He made his way over to the sliding doors, where his former teammate was standing.

"Old friends Beast Boy and Cyborg, it is good to see you," Starfire said, lacking her enthusiasm and bone-crushing hugs. Instead, she held out her hand for both of them to shake. After doing so, they gestured for her to take a seat at the kitchen table so they could catch up.

"So how's it been in Steel City?" Cyborg asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Starfire mimicked his actions before answering. "It has been fun."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes. Why must you question my reply?" the alien asked.

"It's just that, well, you're being kinda blunt about it, y'know?" Beast Boy replied.

"I do not understand. What is the meaning of this word, 'blunt'?" the Tamaranian asked.

"He's trying to say that you don't seem like yourself, Starfire. How come?" Cyborg asked.

"That is not your concern. Now please, I wish to speak with Robin," she replied, standing up.

"Woah, are you sure?" Beast Boy asked.

"Surely I would not have spoken if I did not mean it."

"Well it's just that-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that she had already left the room.

* * *

"Have you tried talking to Garfield?" Robin asked, his eyes not leaving the files he was holding.

"Yes, I have. On several occasions. He just awkwardly laughs and rushes out of the room. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me," Raven replied.

"I'm sure he doesn't," the leader said, readjusting his mask quickly. "Can't you just feel his emotions?"

"I tried that, but he somehow figured out I was doing it. He made me promise not to do it again without his expressed permission."

"Why?" Robin asked with a questioning look.

"I didn't want to ask. Perhaps it was his bad past that he told us about?" Raven suggested.

"Most likely. Well he told me that he would be out late tonight, he didn't say why, but that gives you a chance, doesn't it?"

"A chance to what?"

"To go into his room, look at a few things. Find out how you can protect him if necessary," Robin replied.

"That's invading his privacy. If he doesn't want me to read his emotions, then he most certainly would not want me to go intruding into his room. And just _what_ would be in his room that would inform me about protection methods?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"Maybe he keeps a diary or a journal. Do you realise how important this whole situation is, Raven? He'll forgive you for slightly invading his space after he founds out that you're _saving his life._ "

"I honestly don't have the time or effort to argue with you right now. What about Starfire and Cyborg?"

"I don't exactly know what I'm going to do with Starfire, but for Cyborg, I have a plan," Robin said before taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm going to hack into his personal data files."

"Tell me you're joking."

"He won't know and you're not going to tell him, do you understand?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know," Robin checked the time on his computer before saying, "Beast Boy should be leaving now. You should get going."

Raven sighed before phasing through the floor.

* * *

Raven appeared just outside Beast Boy's room. She sensed his presence in there, so she waited until his door slid open.

He jumped back upon seeing her. "Gah! Geez, Raven, you startled me."

"Sorry about that. What are you doing later?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Oh, uh, um," he stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Nothing! I'm not doing anything! W-why are you asking?"

"Do you want to catch a movie or something later?"

"Uh, seriously? I mean, uh, yeah! Sure! I'd love to!" he said before rushing down the halls.

Raven narrowed her eyes in confusion before shrugging. When she was certain that he was a good distance away, she typed in his security code and his door slid open. Upon entering, she realised that it didn't smell as bad as it did the last time she went in there, which was some time ago. Actually, it didn't smell at all.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. She hurriedly looked around for something, anything that could assist her in her mission. She noticed an open book on his desk that contained his slightly scruffy handwriting before grabbing it. She held it closely to her chest and was about to phase through the floor when she was greeted by a confused changeling.

"Raven? What are you-" his confused expression changed to one of anger in a matter of seconds. He darted towards her and snatched the book out of her hands. He scanned the cover before throwing it across his room carelessly. In one swift movement, he had her pinned to a wall and held her hands above her head.

"What were you doing with that?" he angrily questioned. "Why are you in my room?"

"I was-"

"How much did you read?" he interrupted. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Beast Boy I'm truly-"

"Shut up!" he barked. One of his hands began to slide down her body, making her shiver slightly. He still held her hands in one of his own.

"I respect _your_ privacy," he said, slightly calmer than before. "I asked you to respect mine. But you didn't."

Raven closed her eyes as his hand began to roam her body. She had never seen this side of Beast Boy before.

Her eyes snapped open as his hand began to caress her breast.

"What are you-"

He silenced her by grinding his hips into hers. She gasped and flung her head back. Beast Boy smirked before repeating the action. She felt her hips move with his on their own accord, and she could only watch as he moaned in delight.

He slightly chuckled as he saw her give in to his actions.

"I'm going to punish you, Raven."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Where Our Demons Hide

Violet eyes met green ones. The half demoness bit back her cries as her jade-skinned teammate's hands roamed her body while she tried to focus on keeping her emotions under control. If her emotions were under control, then her powers were under control, which would aid her in her escape from her friend. Would they still be friends after this?

Beast Boy certainly hoped so.

Raven did, too. A sick, twisted part of her actually liked the way he touched her, the way he seductively whispered in her ear. Neither of them knew just _what_ came over him- what would encourage him to act this way. He had always been treated as the black sheep of the group, and he was the last person that she could ever think of that would violate her in such a way.

It was safe to say that during their encounter, Raven's thoughts did not once trail to her masked boyfriend.

* * *

"Starfire?"

"Greetings to you, Robin. I wish to discuss things with you," the Tamaranian said, her lack of emotion in her voice almost surpassed Raven's monotone.

"Uh, sure. Take a seat," the masked leader said, patting the space next to him on his bed.

The alien hesitated before she swiftly took a seat next to him, not once making eye contact with the stoic boy.

"I wanted to know how you and Raven are progressing in your relationship," she said, fiddling with her hands to avoid his masked eyes.

"We're fine. Are you and Aqualad-"

"I am not dating Garth," the Tamaranian snapped, cutting him off.

"Oh, right, sorry," the leader muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"What encouraged you to think that? Did he inform you that him and I were in a relationship?" she asked, her emerald eyes finally meeting his masked blue ones.

"No, he didn't. I just assumed that you were by the way you act around each other. You always look so... _intimate_ ," Robin replied, saying the last word as if it were poison.

"You should never assume. There are never any positive outcomes of doing so."

"Thanks for the advice. Is there anything else that you wanted to discuss or can I get back to my work?" the leader asked, receiving a grunt and glare from the alien.

"It has been half a year and you have not changed. I thought being engaged in a relationship may have influenced you to change your ways," the redhead confessed, crossing her arms to emphasise her disapproval.

"Excuse me?"

"You think that your job as a hero is superior to your friends, do you not?" Starfire asked, her eyes showing no emotion. It was at that moment that Robin realised that _he_ was the reason for her turning out this way. He broke her heart and Raven did nothing but step on the shards.

"Starfire."

"Hm?"

"Let's go out for dinner. My treat."

* * *

"I don't think you know," the changeling said between breaths. "Just how long I've wanted you."

"This isn't the way to show it," the empath replied, her violet eyes that the prankster had grown to love began to water as she spoke. "Don't do this, Garfield."

The sound of his childhood name caused the changeling to gasp and release the empath. He brought his hands to his face and fell to his knees. "Get out."

Raven did not hesitate to do so.

* * *

 **AN: Future chapters will NOT be this short, but are my chapters too short in general? I don't want to write one of those stories that go on and on and on, but I don't want it to be one of those 'straight to the point' stories either.**

 **Anyway, please review! Reading feedback really encourages me to keep going!**

 **FMF**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for your reviews! Future chapters should be this length or most likely longer.**

 **Oh, and cursing. Lots of it.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone past since Beast Boy and Raven's encounter. While the empath was avoiding the changeling with ease, Beast Boy was desperately trying to talk to her. He needed an explanation. He needed to know why he did it. He needed to know what made him do it. He honestly had no idea. Most importantly, he needed to know how to apologise to the victim.

During these two weeks, Starfire had grown more comfortable around her former teammates, with the exception of Raven. The two heroines hadn't even made eye contact since the alien's temporary return to the tower.

"I'm making me and Star some bacon sandwiches, if you want any. Ya probably don't, being a vegetarian and all. Man, I don't know _how_ you do it. How can ya go so long without eating meat at all?" Cyborg asked, addressing his best friend.

The lack of response from the changeling caused the metallic Titan to draw his attention away from his cooking to his friend.

"What's up man? You've been out of it for _weeks_."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about a lot of things lately. I just need a break from work, dude. Before you or Robin lecture me, I know I can't actually do that. I just gotta lie down," Beast Boy replied, rubbing his eyes to emphasise that he was tired. He gave his best friend an assuring nod before he quickly left the common room.

* * *

 _knock knock knock_

"Raven."

 _knock knock knock_

"Open up."

 _knock knock knock_

"I need to talk to you."

 _knock knock knock_

"It's about... what happened. What you think I did. It wasn't me. I couldn't control whatever it was that took over me."

 _knock knock knock_

"I wanna talk to you about it, but you're not giving me the chance."

 _knock knock_

"I'm sorry."

 _silence_

"Sorry for doing this, but you're giving me no choice," the changeling said as he morphed into an ant and swiftly crawled under the empath's door. He morphed into his normal form and waited for her reaction. She acknowledged his presence, but didn't seem to mind as she lifted her head up to examine him quickly before she continued to read.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"I know, I know, my intention wasn't to trespass originally, but with you acting all aloof I really didn't have any other options," the green-skinned Titan replied, cautious not to approach her immediately.

"Have you told anyone?" Raven asked.

"About what happened? No, I haven't," Beast Boy replied.

"I don't want you to humiliate me any more than you already have, so keep it that way. Could you please leave my room now?" the empath requested, turning a page in her book despite the fact that she wasn't reading it anymore.

The changeling held his head down in shame. He hadn't thought about how his actions would have affected the empath. He was more focused on how it would have impacted the relationship between the two. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that. Leave." The empath tried to keep up her stoic act as her heart rapidly thumped in her chest. Violet eyes exchanged glances with emerald ones. She was so pissed at him for... she didn't know. She knew that he wasn't in control and he had made countless attempts to make things right with her, but she couldn't help but feel violated.

"Why are you being such a brat?"

"Excuse me?" His loaded question surprised the half demon. He certainly had no right to be pissed at her. _He_ wasn't the one who had been pinned against a wall by the other after all.

"I'm trying my best here, and you're just," he paused. "Being so _stubborn_." He had been careful not to say the wrong thing, he wasn't intending on bringing the empath over the edge just yet.

"You might be able to relate to my actions after you've been pinned against a wall and... _touched_ by your teammate of so many years," was the empath's reply.

"Well, if that's what you wanna do, then go ahead. I won't mind," the witty changeling replied with a suggestive smirk.

"I can't believe you! Stop being such a child! Don't you even care about how this has affected me? Oh, of course you don't. You're too busy sleeping around with the first fangirl you lay your eyes on."

Ouch.

The changeling's eyes widened. Just where the _fuck_ had that come from? He was in fact, a virgin, and hadn't even done so much as _speak_ to a 'fangirl' in years. The only person he had planned to lose his virginity to was Raven, but he wasn't too ignorant to realise that the chances of that ever happening were so very slim.

"You know I don't do that."

"How am I even supposed to know how you spend your free time? You avoid me for what felt like forever, and whenever I _tried_ to talk to you, you would just get all flustered and end the conversation with that. And when you finally _do_ talk to me first, I'm pinned against a wall and your hands are greedily roaming my body. So please excuse me for lacking knowledge of you and your activities." She heard some of her possessions break from her sudden outburst, but she couldn't find the energy to care.

"I was grinding on you too."

"What?" It took everything the half demon had to suppress the blush that was making it's way to her cheeks.

"You said my hands were roaming your body, but I was also grinding on you," the juvenile boy replied, almost as if he was proud of his actions. He wasn't.

"You're unbelievable." The blush had won. "I don't know how I haven't killed you already. First you violate me and now you're reminding me of how you did it. I think I have a clear idea of how it went down, but thanks anyway," the violet-haired teen sarcastically said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Excellent job," the empath deadpanned.

"Look, Raven, I'm sorry, I really am. I'm still shaken from everything that's been happening lately. Before you start, I know that _you're_ the victim in our situation but I would appreciate if you would just work with me here and not against me," the changeling confessed, waiting for Raven's accusing response. It didn't come. "I actually have a few things to ask you myself, starting with what the fuck were you doing in my room, snooping around and looking through my stuff?"

"It's... a long story. One that neither of us have time for. Let's just say, our lack of communicating with one another lead me to wanting to get to know you in a more... _formal_ way," Raven lied.

"So you read what you thought was my journal?" Beast Boy asked.

"Correct."

"Well, it was, but that doesn't give you any rights to invade my privacy. There was some pretty gnarly stuff in that journal. How much did you honestly read?" the changeling asked, his eyes full of nothing but interest.

"I didn't read any of it, actually. By the way, this little chat we're having doesn't automatically put us back on good terms."

"It doesn't?"

"You're an idiot." But she was smiling.

* * *

Raven had never been one to express her feelings until she discovered, after Trigon's defeat, that it wasn't in fact, her positive emotions that made her powers go loose; it was only the negative ones. Fear was the most dangerous one. Lucky for her, she didn't do fear.

Beast Boy certainly did. He was terrified of almost everything. Terra, his ex-love interest, had always mocked him for it in the past. Their first date consisted of him screaming and whining from all the menacing pop ups of cardboard ghost cut outs as they rode the ghost train at the amusement park.

The green Titan had matured since then, though. He was currently, like Raven and Robin, eighteen years old. Cyborg was twenty one while Starfire was... 'fifty hundred grebhacks'. Robin had somehow managed to decode that as nineteen.

* * *

The two birds of the Titans were up late watching one of Cyborg's recommended thrillers. Neither of them were amused, but they had an act to play, and they were going to play it well. They had to make their relationship convincing at all costs. Lacking physical contact was too risky, so Robin slightly swung his left arm around Raven's right shoulder, earning a silent whimper from both Starfire and Beast Boy, who were watching the couple in favour of addressing their attention to the movie.

"Do you not approve of their relationship?" Starfire whispered, noticing Beast Boy's glare at the masked leader.

The changeling gave the alien a questioning glare before earning a smirk from her.

"You like friend Raven, do you not?"

Friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Dumb Doom Patrol Mask

"Star, I'm trying to watch the movie. Why don't you talk to me afterwards?" Beast Boy suggested, while in reality he just wanted more time to figure out how to answer her question.

"I apologise, but you do not seem to be interested in the oversized television screen," the redhead replied with a cocky smirk.

"Man, could y'all be quiet? This is the best part!"

"I am sorry, friend Cyborg. Beast Boy will assist me in the journey to my room so I can discuss matters with him there." The alien swiftly stood up and stretched before offering her hand out to the changeling. He smugly accepted it, allowing her to pull him up. After doing so, the duo made their way out of the common room and into the hallway. The juvenile changeling made sure that they weren't in hearing range before speaking.

"So, what's up Starfire?"

"What is up friend Beast Boy, is that you have acquired the romantic feelings for Raven! Tell me, when did you realise that you were the heels under the head for her?" the alien asked, bouncing up and down repeatedly to emphasise her excitement.

"Uh, I think you mean 'head over heels', and I don't like Raven _that_ much," the green Titan said, despite the fact it wasn't true, and he was completely lovesick for her.

"Oh, but you do! It is most romantic! You should make the proposal of the arrangement of the first date!" the redhead squealed, completely oblivious to the fact that this girl _had a boyfriend._

"I don't mean to burst your bubble dude, but Raven has a boyfriend. I can't ask her out. Sorry."

"Oh, you are correct." The alien's face fell. "Raven is already doing the dating... with Robin."

"Yeah..." The changeling rubbed the back of his head.

"I should not have said that, I-"

"Star, chill, it's alright. Obviously the subject of their relationship is still... _delicate_ to you. You'll get over it. I'll get over it. Maybe you and Rob just weren't meant to be."

"Perhaps you are correct, friend Beast Boy. I try to be the stoic that Robin is, but it is not as easy as he makes it appear. It has been many months since they broke my heart, but the pain remains the same," the redhead confessed, her eyes starting to water.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyebrows, his thoughts intently on her usage of the word 'they' instead of 'he'. It slowly occurred to him that Raven's betrayal or ignorance to the alien's feelings for Robin must've hurt the girl as much as Robin dumping her did. Being the only females on the team, they had a special sister-like relationship. Starfire would always encourage Raven to do casual best friend activities, such as makeovers and sleepovers and shopping. When the empath would finally give in to the proposals, the Tamaranian would be ecstatic.

Starfire sure missed that.

Raven did, too.

* * *

"Robin, they're gone. You can stop now," Raven stated, slowly removing Robin's arm from her shoulder. "Are we researching anything tonight?"

"Nope, not tonight. I have patrol with Cyborg in half an hour, but feel free to research if you want to." The leader stretched before readjusting his mask. "Write down everything that you find out, okay? Even if it's just the littlest thing, write it down. It could help."

"Alright. Have fun on patrol, I guess. Speaking of which, may I switch partners? Perhaps Jinx, Cyborg, Kid Flash or you?"

"I get why you wouldn't want to go with Starfire, but why Beast Boy? What's he done _this_ time?" Robin asked, rolling his eyes under his mask.

"You don't want to know," Raven deadpanned.

"Well, he's probably just happy that he gets to spend some time with you. He's always telling me about how he wants to get to know you better, and maybe he sees this as his chance to do so," the stoic leader replied. "You've managed just fine on patrol these past two weeks, so you'll be alright. Just try and resolve whatever happened between you two by tomorrow."

"I wish it were that easy. Anyway, how long do we have to keep this up?"

"You know the answer to that, Raven," Robin said, his tone turning serious.

"We need to tell them," Raven said with a sigh.

"Do you think I don't know that? Of course we'll tell them," he paused. "Eventually."

"Even eventually is too soon," the empath stated, rustling her hand through her violet hair.

"Exactly. Which is why we have to take this subject slow, for their case and for ours. It won't kill them not knowing for just a little longer. I trust that you won't say anything."

The two birds exchanged glances a few times before-

"I miss us," the empath suddenly said, breaking the tension.

"Excuse me?" Robin questioned.

"I miss the Titans."

"What do you mean? We're right here, Raven," the stoic leader said with a questioning glare.

The empath rolled her eyes. "No, we're not. We left long ago. I miss Beast Boy. I miss Cyborg. I miss you and I miss Starfire. I even miss myself."

"What are you-"

Raven cut him off. "We ruined everything. Me and you, I mean. Everything was okay. You and Starfire were carelessly and effortlessly in love, Beast Boy would try to make me laugh with a few of his embarrassing jokes if he wasn't arguing with Cyborg about breakfast meals. And then, _it_ happened. We could've worked around it, you know. Why did we have to jump right in and assume that they would think that? Why didn't we just tell them the truth from the beginning? Why did we let Starfire endure all of that? We were a team. They would've understood. They would've helped."

Robin hesitated. "We still _are_ a team."

"In literal sense, yes, we are. But we're not _a_ team. We don't _work_ together or _help_ each other out anymore. Don't you remember when we used to treat one another like family? We _were_ a family, actually. Now we're utterly teammates," were the last words the empath said before she teleported out of the common room.

* * *

Robin couldn't help but think that Raven was correct. Everything went downhill since the day that they told the rest of the Titans about their relationship.

You can't blame him for thinking ahead though, can you?

He was just looking out for his team, after all.

Right?

* * *

Wrong.

Raven was fuming. When she figured that pacing around her room wasn't getting her anywhere, she carelessly threw herself onto her bed. She had to tell them the truth. She _needed_ to tell them what was going on. She was close to making up her mind when-

 _knock knock knock_

Sighing, she made her way to her door before it opened with a hiss.

"Hey, mama."

"What do you want, Beast Boy?"

"Just wanna talk about patrol tomorrow s'all."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have time. Or effort. And I just don't care," the empath said with a grunt.

She really _didn't_ have time for this.

"Well, I have time. And effort. And I do care," the serene changeling said, trying to make her montone as best as he could.

Raven smirked at his effort. He could be _really_ cute when he wanted to. He could also be fierce as times too. Something that she, although she would never admit, really found attractive.

One of the reasons that she had forgave him so easily for him violating her was the fact that she had enjoyed it.

Wait, _what_?

Was she seriously-

"Something wrong, Rae-Rae?"

"Hm? Just fazed out a little. Oh, and stop with the nicknames," Raven bluntly requested.

"Whatever you say, _Raven_. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"It depends."

"It's about... control."

"Go on," the empath said, suddenly intrigued with where this conversation was heading.

"Do you ever feel like... you can't control yourself? Like, there's this thing, that just, controls you, but it's not you, but it also is at the same time, but _you_ know it's not you and _it_ knows it's not you but... you just... I don't know. Do you understand?"

Raven gave the changeling a dazed look before muttering, "I don't know what you're trying to say."

She earned a grunt from Beast Boy. "No! Like, you gotta understand! I can't, I can't explain it. I just feel my control slip sometimes, like, with no trigger. Actually, there might be a trigger, but it's pretty embarrassing. But enough of that, I just want whatever it is to go. Can you help me?"

"How do you expect me to help you when I have _no idea_ what you're saying?"

"I can't control myself around you!" the changeling suddenly exclaimed. "I just feel like there's this... _thing_ inside me. And that it takes over my body sometimes and there's nothing that I can say or do that will stop it when it's unleashed. Whenever I'm around you, I can just... _feel_ it surface."

Oh.

"Care to explain a bit more?" the empath requested, surprised that she could actually mutter those six words. What she had just heard was certainly a lot to take in.

"Once upon a time, there was a goofy guy in a dumb Doom Patrol mask..."


End file.
